Talk:In Harm's Way
Rebecca's pregnacy It looks like Rebecca's baby will come out in this episode.Clementine will help her to get her out? DraculaTepes14 (talk) 23:18, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I personally hope not... --RA (talk) 23:26, December 18, 2013 (UTC) What's with the "leaked sound files" bit? That isnt cited at all and seems to be speculation. Can anyone provide a link? 23:09, January 1, 2014 (UTC) 22:02, May 3, 2014 (UTC)ZombieTrucker It could be that the baby comes out Episode 4 given that the Achievement On Foot ''appears to show an infant in a blanket. I hope we don't deliver a baby a'la the delivery scene from 'Beyond: Two Souls. But it would fit in with the theme of Clementine continuing to mature and grow up in this strange and horrible world. Tavia's group=Carver's group? It's most likely that Tavia brought the survivors of Vince 's group to Carver's group because Bonnie must joined the group regardly on 400 Days and only she is staying in Carver 's group.About the other survivors of Vince's group(If the survivors also told off by Tavia to join her group.),it is possibly that they are left Carver's group when they discovered Carver is an asshole or they got killed. Michael92020 17:08, March 5, 2014 (UTC) 22:00, May 3, 2014 (UTC)ZombieTrucker There is a chance that this is the case. I personally think that the guy who had Christa trapped might come into play, for better or worse depending on if you gave him water. After the first episode, I thought Mathew was the guy from the woods during the ''next time on... ''section. I'm assuming Nick will (unironically) die by Mathews freshly dead (or not so freshly dead at that point) hands. There is also a chance that you'll see their dead bodies at one point or another if they didn't join, or that they'll be some of the zombies you invite in with the ''Come Hither ''achievement. But, speculation is just that, I can't honestly wait for the next episode. My impatience led me to purchase a television and ps3 just so I can take this game on the road with me. I predict that: The reason why whats-his-face that didnt talk in episode 2 when they attacked the lodge is probably the man Tavia talked to on the radio in 400 days. Perhaps, he is a recruiter and Carver, in some weird sense, like the TV governor, wants to help rebuild society, but has a sick and cold way of doing so. We might find Tavia and the others there. It makes sense. Bonnie, no matter what in Episode 400 Days will go with her. Likely, she had gun training with Carver. Could she be the next Andrea? Just like Andrea, she was a loyal member of her group, left, and became a high ranking person with an evil leader. Andrea and Bonnie also show remourse for their actions too. I also think that this community is where we might finally figure out what happened to Lilly. Remember that when Lilly was dropped from the Group, she headed north according to Telltale. Well, Carvers camp is in the north. Is telltale making Lilly the counterpart of Lilly Caul for the games, like they intended? Could be that way. 00:44, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Possible Death of Sarah I have a feeling that Sarah is going to die in this chapter. My reason is because if you look at the achivements, you see Sarah's glasses broken on the ground in the icon for the last one. Maybe Sarah got killed, and her glasses are left broken on the floor, and that's why they're there. ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 18:30, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Not this shit again, they look nothing like Sarah's glasses TheCryptic (talk) 19:30, April 27, 2014 (UTC) SHE WILL NOT DIE. 21:40, May 3, 2014 (UTC)ZombieTrucker If you've noticed when speaking to her in the first/second episode, her glasses are cracked on the left lens. Guess which side is the most cracked for the final Achievment, most likely indicating that it just spidered out? Even if she ''DOESN'T'' die, she'll likely be about as useful as her father gives her credit for... Personally, I hope she dies protecting Clementine since she's likely to die regardless. Whos to say she won't die? You don't know that... I know what happens to her since I played Episode 3 since the PC version leaked online earlier today, but does she live or die? You'll have to find out. 00:38, May 6, 2014 (UTC) The Death of... Everyone? 21:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC)ZombieTrucker I have a feeling were going to lose a lot of people this coming episode... When you look at how varied the plot could become if they allow Nick/Alvin to live past this episode, you start to realize just how likely they are to die regardless of whether or not you saved them in Episode 2. And i've touched on this in the actual subject below (above?), but Sarah is a prime target for death given the final Achievment. Hell, even Carver is likely to go: as well as the new character played by (Funny-man) Nanjiani (looks similar to ''Long Way Down ''achievement). Let me elaborate with'' my'' personal theory: If you look at the released images thus far, you'll see Carver holding the walkie talkie that is likely referenced in the Always the Quiet Ones ''achievement, this shows me that it's likely that he's beating on Clementine... Which is probably considering the ''Rehabilitated ''achievement, stating ''Gave what you got ''while showing an image of a crowbar. That, and there is actually an achievement, ''Not in Nottingham, which literally says got beaten down. So how about Rebecca, Luke, Kenny, Sarita? Rebecca is likely to stay alive, as is Luke, but Sarita is a crapshoot because there is a high probability they'll kill her to instigate a reaction from Kenny, likely leading to his death as well. In episode 4, we see an achievement ''Best Laid Plans ''indicating seperation from a group, likely from Rebecca and Luke, maybe Kenny/Sarita. Also in episode 4, we'll probably see a dream sequence involving Lee, and possibly Omid/Christa given that ''A Heavy Burden ''may indicate Clementine losing touch, immediately followed by reaching a ''History Museum... ''Remember what Lee taught, and what Omid was into? Yeah, we'll either see a dream sequence, or a hallucination sequence, maybe both. And the last thing to touch on is the Achievement ''On Foot, ''which shows what looks like a baby... Probably Rebeccas baby, Sorry for the long exposition, I can't wait to see if I got anything right. Even if I got everything wrong, ''That's awesome! ''because it would show just how good TellTale is a misdirection... so long as it's not a horrible '''Deus Ex Machina '''style thing. ZombieTrucker out! 400 Days Protagonists I can't get the episode yet and I only hoped though a youtube vid it to avoid knowing everything about it so can someone who has it please check to make sure the 400 characters who don't go with Tavia don't appear because that would make their statuses (except Bonnie's) Determinant rather than Alive. Gboy4 (talk) 11:12, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Got it under control bud. GRANDMASTA (talk) 11:14, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Excellent. Gboy4 (talk) 11:18, May 13, 2014 (UTC) The ones who didnt go with Tavia will appear in episode 4 it is hinted they took a bathroom break GEE "WHIZZ" YOU FIGURE THAT ALL BY YOURSELF SHERLOCK? btw notice the pun? I hate having t explain the joke but if something so blatantly obvious is considered a 'hint' to you then you clearly lack the intelligence to detect sarcasm, you dumb prick. '''Butterfly or Moth? This has been bothering me and I've been changing the butterfly in the wiki to a Moth because it's a moth not a butterfly. If you pause the game there is artwork for the moth at the begining of this episode and it's antennae is similar if not the same to a moth. I even tracked down a similar if not same species. Behold the Polyphemus Moth a species that appears in North Carolina only in Fall, because they fly north for Spring and Summer. It could even be the Promethea Moth which is similar but the males appear only in the afternoon and they have the same migration habits. So it's capable that one of these moths appeared in the opening scene, and I am 99% sure it's not a butterfly so please for the love of Kenny change it! Season 1 impacts: NOT LEE. Can we edit the season 1 impacts so that it doesn't say Lee? The man that Kenny was talking about wasn't Lee. Kenny explicitly stated that he saw it happen to someone 3 months ago, and Season 2 takes place more than 16 months after Lee's death, not to mention that Kenny said the guy ended up turning anyways, and Lee's reanimation is determinant. 06:29, June 16, 2014 (UTC)